Diamond
by xxlonewolf2007xx
Summary: Bella has a secret, one she didn't even know herself. She is a very unique monster with a very unique gift. BellaXJacob  with twists  R&R! Doesn't follow the book except for a few scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a story about Bella and how her unusual past comes back to her and finds that she isn't the weak defenseless girl she had been before. Its all through her point of view except for a few exceptions I'm experimenting with a new writing style for me. Go easy on me with this one! I'm not too sure about it but tell me if you like it! :D Cause I'm really starting to get into this plot! I know the summary is horrible I've never been able to write a very good one. I hope that this will help my writing skillz cause right now I'm not very good wish me luck! R&R PLZZZZZZZ! Gracias! =)

Well Here You Go First Chapter Action!-

_My Inner Wolf?_

I let a yawn escape my lips, proving to my father that I was actually tired and was not faking that I was really in no mood for a road trip. Also emphasizing the fact that I wasn't ecstatic about being woken up this early in the morning.

"But daaaad! Why are you making me go down with you to La Push?" I protested, ever since I had moved out here a month ago my father has been trying to make me become friends with the kids down in La Push. He was set on this idea for some reason – he wanted me to find a 'nice boy' aka not Edward. My current boyfriend, whom I loved very much. I had already met one boy who came from down there named Jacob but all he did was stare at me for the quick minute he was in my driveway dropping something off to my dad and then leaving. Although I didn't see much of him his piercing black eyes unnerved me and made me feel very uneasy. I mean not only was it rude to stare but the way he looked at me felt strange to me. Even though I tried to avoid his gaze, even though it was so strong I could feel it with my back turned, I sort of liked it. I know weird but it didn't just make me feel uneasy but it also made me feel protected. When I met his gaze I felt a strong pull to him that scared me.

I sighed as I remembered this morning conversation with Charlie – he was always so pig headed I was surprised I was even able to talk him into letting me date Edward and go out with him to the movies.

"Bells I want you to make more…reasonable friends," Charlie sighed as he read his newspaper; he was getting tired of this same conversation day in and day out.

"What do you mean more "reasonable friends"? The Cullen's are a very reasonable family and I like them," I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What you like is that Edward guy," Charlie mumbled under his breath, hoping I wouldn't hear but I caught it. In a moment my face was bright red, I turned away and sighed.

"Whatever, but I just want you to know I won't play nice! I know you want me to make "friends" with a guy down there but I refuse to fall into your trap so easily!" I huffed and shoved a spoon full of cereal into my mouth.

"Fine fine whatever you say Miss. Grumpy!" Charlie chuckled, he never took anything I said in the morning to heart because he knew I was never a happy camper when it came to mornings.

"You think I'm kidding! But I'm not going to enjoy this trip one bit, I hope you know that your putting your daughter through torture right now!" I protested again, "Even though I told you that Jacob kid freaks me out.."

"Uh-huh I've heard it a thousand times already! But trust me Jake isn't that bad of a kid in fact he's a great guy and I'm sure you'll like him a lot," Charlie put a lot of stress on the 'like him a lot' part and I couldn't help but look at him and giggle. When he saw me laughing he chimed in to, we both couldn't believe we were already fighting over boy troubles. I'm sure Charlie had wanted to wait until I was older to start trying to break me up with one guy and get me with a better one.

I was sure that this Jacob kid was nice but no one could ever compare to Edward, he was gorgeous, smart, nice, and not to forget the little fact that he was a vampire. I had found out the first day I got here when he saved me from a car that was about to crush me to my own car and he pushed the car effortlessly out of the way. After many daring rescues in the past most of which involved me, it became clear to Cullen's that I attracted trouble like moths to a light. The last one almost left me getting killed by another hungry vampire, James. I was currently dating Edward and it seemed that every minute that passed I fell more passionately in love with him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts about my baby boy when I heard drops of water begin to hit the car, I looked out the window and saw the dark clouds above. At first sprinkles began to hit the car but soon it was pouring and Charlie had to turn on the windshield wiper to even be able to see what was happening in front of him as he drove.

"Raining again?" I sighed as I stared out the window, "I hate water! How is it that I just got so lucky that I would have to move to the wettest place in the world?"

"Luck just follows you around like a baby duck follows its mother huh?" Charlie said which caused me to laugh at his badly placed metaphor.

"I wonder if I could get anymore lucky then I already am?" I said, as I laced my words with sarcasm, I looked out the window and watched the rain fall silently onto the trees we drove past. Even though I hated the rain I had to admit it looked beautiful. It hit the trees making them look glossy and healthy which made me smile. I guess rain wasn't all bad, I mean the smell of wet planets and grass after it rains is amazing!

I was once again dragged out of my thoughts when I saw a dash of red fly through the forest; I blinked and looked closer to where I saw the red. In a flash it was there and gone again in a second. As I stared intently at where I had last scene the brilliant spot of red, I quickly realized it was not alone, right behind it was a big mass of fur. I couldn't believe my eyes as they strained to see through the rain. As I looked closer – the red dot took the shape of hair and I could now clearly see that the owner of that hair was Victoria! (James's mate)

She was being chased, by what seemed to be a giant dog. It raced through the forest after her, snapping at her when it had the chance but always seeming to miss her by a inch. She was faster than it was and as she jumped from tree to tree trying to get away from it, it also met her every move with a miraculous strategy of its own. When she jumped to one tree he would move to the other side to catch her when she fell but once again never quite being able to reach her as she twisted and turned her body so she was just out of reach of its snapping jaws.

I watched in amazement, as they sped off away from the road and deeper into the forest. I sat back in my seat and stared foreword in amazement. My face must have looked like I had just seen a flying pig cause when Charlie looked over at me he looked concerned.

"What's wrong Bells?" Charlie asked his voice knit with concern, as he turned and looked at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I advised and Charlie quickly moved his eyes back to looking at the road, "It's nothing I just saw something a little uh…strange in the forest."

"Define strange."

"Oh it's nothing I just thought I saw a bear or something like that chasing a little red cat," I laughed while I rubbed the back of my neck nervously; I had never been the best at fabricating a lie. As you can plainly see.

"A red cat?" Charlie double checked, making sure I had meant to say that. I nodded dumbly and he laughed, "Bells I think the rain is effecting your head."

"Hey! I'll believe in these faulty eyes and if they saw a red cat then gosh darn it there was red cat being chase by a giant beat!" I yelled playfully and laughed along with Charlie. Once the laughing died down I returned to staring out the window. Victoria must be back to take her revenge on Edward, Alice had already seen her plan out my death. The reason Victoria was so eager to kill me because she believed a mate for a mate was only fair. So she planned on taking away Edwards mate aka me as punishment for killing James.

"Bad luck leave me alone please!" I mumbled and sighed as I stared out the window at the trees again.

We pulled off the highway onto a one way dirt road, the bumps and dips in the road were evident as the car rocked back and forth making me feel a little more than car sick. I was not very used to being tossed around like this so much and my body was making that clear to me. Right when I thought I was at my limit, we pulled up to a beautiful red house.

"We're here!" my dad grinned with excitement, at the thought of being able to see his close friend again. I had never seen such a simple yet beautiful house before, it was painted red and was a two story house it had a very warm feeling to it almost homey. Unlike the Cullen's house which I had to admit was very beautiful in itself but lacked the warm feeling this house did. The Cullen's house was up to date with the latest trends and had all the new electronics it needed to keep the house remaining number one on the list of most fancy houses in this small town. The Black's house, however, was very old and seemed to be falling apart but looked like it had been repaired many times and then re-painted. A small black dog ran around the yard chasing a family of chickens through the rain.

'How ironic' I thought to myself, 'the werewolves have a pet dog.' I had learned this secret as well, when me and Edward had been walking in the forest trying to get me as far away from James as possible. Edward had to stop at an invisible border and in a matter of seconds of us arriving at the border that Edward apparently couldn't cross a giant wolf appeared before us. I was so shocked but Edward reassured me by saying it was only Paul. I had remembered that Paul was one of the boys that hung around with Jacob so it all fit. Edward didn't really have to explain to me what they were or who they were because I already knew but he felt like he had to for some reason.

Charlie parked the car and before I could even have a second to collect myself a herd of boys burst out of the front door and swarmed the truck. All except one rushed to Charlie's side of the car and opened the door greeting him with friendly smiles and big old bear hugs, the one boy who did not rush to Charlie like he was their long lost father or something, was Jacob Black. He remained by his father's side helping him down the self made ramp. He was grinning like everyone else and as he got closer and closer to the car he finally seemed to notice I was there, unlike the rest of the boys. When he met my eyes he smiled, against his perfectly brown skin his white teeth stuck out like a sore thumb. I smiled back dumbly in return as a blush slowly crept onto my face. Wait! What was I doing just a month ago he was creeping me out but now I'm being swept off my feet just from his smile? I shook my head to get rid of the thought, which must have looked weird to Jacob cause he was still looking at me while he began to laugh. This made me blush even more and I looked away.

Why was I blushing so much? As I asked myself this question I looked over at Charlie and realized why. None of these boys were wearing a shirt and their perfectly toned bodies were the cause for my excessive blushing.

"Oh god! Do any of you guys own a shirt?" I suddenly blurted out, they all looked at me at the same time and I blushed, "Opps uh…that was supposed to stay in my head."

They all burst out into laughter, even Jacob who had not yet even reached the car was laughing, which made me turn a crimson color.

"We don't need shirts with bodies like ours, huh?" One of the smaller boys said as he pretended to flex, but even with his lazy flex his muscles were evident.

"Your so full of yourself Jared," said one of the taller ones, he hit him in the back and laughed.

"I'm just telling the truth! Don't hate Paul," Jared snickered as he continued to show off his muscles, "Look she thinks I have amazing muscles!"

Everyone turned to me and I blushed although I did think they were pretty amazing I wasn't about to admit it, especially not with my dad standing right there.

"Hey I don't wanna be a part of your male ego booster competition," I said and opened my door, "You guys all win that competition anyways." I mumbled as I jumped out of the car, they all started laughing again.

"See I told you she digs my muscles," Jared laughed and patted his muscles, the rest of the boys sighed.

"Now see what you've done you got him started and once you do that he never seems to stop," Paul sighed as he walked over to my side to offer me an umbrella like he had done with my dad.

"Sorry about that I didn't know that by saying that I would unleash the muscle obsessed monster," I said and sighed inwardly at my lame joke but it got Paul laughing so I didn't feel half as bad. "No thanks I'm already soaked might as well enjoy the rain."

"You sure? I wouldn't want you getting sick," Paul said with concern.

"Don't worry I hardly ever get sick!" I smiled, right as I finished my sentence Jacob strolled up and in one quick second had me in a giant bear hug. My face turned bright red as he pushed our bodies together and began to twirl around.

"BELLA!" He yelled as he continued to spin me around, I felt like that car sickness was coming back and began to try and get loose but he was way too strong.

"I can't breathe!" I yelled helplessly, he stopped in his tracks and let me down.

"Sorry about that I'm just so excited to finally get to see you again! It's me Jake member'? "He said a little louder then necessary with a big smile plastered on his face, and I smiled at his boyish like behavior. That when it all connected I remembered him! I use to play with him in my father's backyard when we were little. He would come over almost every day during the summer when I came to stay with my dad. He had longer hair when he was a boy and was definitely smaller back then but it was him. My best friend Jake!

"JAKE!" I yelled equally as loud as him and jumped back into his arms, "I didn't even recognize you! You've gotten so..so big!"

"Yep you got the bigger part right," he smiled as he wrapped his arms back around me, which felt really good cause he was really really hot (no pun intended). He was burning up, but he didn't seem to notice it himself.

"Jake your really hot!" I said pointing out the obvious and his friends laughed and he chuckled a little himself.

"Why thank you Bella!" He smirked.

"No I mean it like your literally burning up! Do you have a fever?" I said in a panic, all of a sudden my head began to spin a little and things started to blur. That was weird? I thought as I felt better after a moment.

"It's alright Bella I'm always like this," he reassured in a hushed tone as he tried to console.

"What do you me-" before I could finish asking my question, a pain rushed through out my body that made me so weak that my entire body went limp. If Jacob hadn't had his arms securely rapped around me I would have fallen. I cried out in pain the next time a wave hit me, it was so painful I began to cry but you probably wouldn't have been able to tell due to the rain.

"What wrong Bell's?" I could hear my dad call urgently as he began to run over, Jacob was panicked too. He picked me up in his arms like he was cradling me and began to rush me inside the house with the others following close behind.

"What's wrong with her Jake?" I heard Paul yell as he ran ahead and opened the door for Jacob.

"I don't know one second she was fine and now she's like this!" He said in a panic as he laid me on the couch.

Another wave hit me but it was worse than the previous two and this time it didn't go away. My entire body felt like it was burning up my throat felt like it shut for awhile and it made it difficult to breathe. The pain got worse and worse causing me to jerk and move in different directions as I tried to shake off this burning sensation. I cried out again in pain as my body convulsed at the sudden shock of the feeling of every bone in my body breaking and then re-pairing itself. Tears fell from my eyes as I grasped at my throat desperately trying to make it open again so I could breathe. It burned!

"Grab her hands she's going to hurt herself!" I heard Jared yell, and then I felt to very strong set of hands grab mine and pull them away from my throat. I thrashed and turned trying to get away from him but this only added to the pain because with every move I made the more pain it brought and I cried out in desperation this time to make it stop. I rolled over onto my side and gasped, I could hear my breathing hitch when the most horrific sound of crunching sounded from inside me. A shuddered in pain and blood began to drip from my mouth as I coughed over and over again. I gasped for air but the crunching of my ribs breaking sent me into another round of coughing. Then even sicker then the crunching sound came a snapping as my ribs somehow repaired themselves. Everyone in room was in shock as they listened to all the bones in my body reposition themselves. Or at least that what it felt like to me.

I gasped in pain over and over again, screaming when I had enough breathm, and coughing every time another crack happened. After awhile though it ended and the burning sensation was back to replace it, this threw me over the edge and I tried desperately to pull free of whoever's grip it was that was restraining me but they only tightened their hold on me.

"What's happening?" Charlie cried as he kneeled over the side of the couch holding my head and trying desperately to make the pain go away with his touch.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Jacob roared in a panic, that's when his dad finally wheeled himself in through the front door and he soon brought himself over to where all the boys were crowded around him.

"I can't believe it," He said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul and Jared hissed in unison as they stood over me and looked back and forth from me to Billy.

"Doesn't this look familiar to any of you?" Billy said.

The whole room grew quiet; the only thing that was making a sound was me as I thrashed back and forth.

"Wait you couldn't possibly mean?" Paul asked as he looked back down at me with a frightened look on his face.

"She's not even a Quileute!" Jared hissed in frustration.

"Charlie is this girl really your daughter?" Billy asked, Charlie stared at me and I looked at him through half closed eyes as I tried to deal with the pain just enough so I could listen to what was happening. His eyes widened at the question and then closed as he shook his head.

"Are you serious?" I heard Jacob growl as he continued to hold me down.

"Do you know what is happening to her?" Billy asked as he stared down Charlie who was still leaning over me.

"I know," Charlie said as he straightened up, "I had hoped that this day would never come but it seems like my hopes have been proven wrong."

"Charlie why do you say this with such scorn in your voice?" Billy exclaimed, this was the first time I heard him raise his voice, "It's not like she's dying this isn't a bad thing!"

"She might as well be dead," Charlie said tonelessly, "I lost her mother and now I've lost her."

"w-wha-?" I tried to get out but my throat closed again and it came out more in a gasp for air then a question.

"Are you like her?" I heard Charlie ask as he got to his feet letting his hands fall from my face.

"Yes, we are like her," Billy explained as he pointed to the boys that were surrounding me, each one looking from me to Billy hoping for an explanation.

"I never would have guessed my best friend would be a monster," Charlie tonelessly said.

"We are not monsters!" I heard Paul yell in rage but Billy put a hand up quieting Paul's rage, Billy seemed to stare at Charlie for what seemed like hours before he finally spoke.

"Sam take the rest of the boys out," Billy said and began to wheel himself out of the room we were all placed in, a big tall guy who had stood in the corner to just observe nodded and motioned for everyone to leave the room.

"But Bella!-" Jake yelled but before he could finish, Sam shot him a glare that said if 'you do not leave now you will regret that decision for the rest of your life!' Jake reluctantly followed Sam out steeling glances to look back at me before he disappeared around the corner.

I could only blankly stare at my father as he stood there; I fought the urge to cry out in pain as another wave of unbearable pain swept through my body. My whole body shuddered as the pain was replaced with the burning fire again.

"Bells," I heard my dad seemingly mumble under his breath as he continued to look at the ground I saw a quick look of pain cross his face as his lower lip shuddered. But as quickly as it had come it disappeared and was replaced with something I had never seen on my father's face before it was, nothing. No emotion, no feeling, nothing. His lips were set in a straight line as he turned to look at his shuddering daughter his eyes turned very cold so cold it would have made me shudder if I hadn't already been doing it.

"..d-dadd-y..-" I slurred out like some kind of drunk, before I could continue a sudden rage irrupted from my dad.

"Don't call me THAT!" he roared, I flinched away instinctively and looked at him in confusion, "I'm no father of yours, especially now that your some kind of monster! Its even hard for me being in the same room as you breathing the same air as you! You could be contagious for all I know so be grateful I'm even still here to explain this too you!"

I was shocked and hurt by the coldness in his tone he seemed to be a totally different person then he was before.

"Listen to me! Cause' I will only say this once!..."

Okay there you go! Please for heaven's sake tell me if you like it or not! ahahaha!

Tell me anything you would like me to add or take away anything at all that you don't like! Thanks sooooo much for reading! I have the other chapter done but first I wanna hear what you think of this one! See ya' later!


	2. What am I? A Beast or a Beauty?

Ok so I'm not gonna put the summary in every chapter cause I'm waaaaay to lazy which is pretty sad. Well anyways! Here is the second chapter! I'm so excited that you guys already R&R my story I'm soooo happy! Thanks a lot! I'll have the third one done soon!

_2. What am I? A beast or a beauty?_

"Listen to me! Cause' I will only say this once! I am not your real father and your 'mother' was not your real mother either, you see me and your mother loathed monsters just like you. It seemed to us like we were the only humans who knew of the existence of monster such as vampires and werewolves. Our lives were spent hunting down these creatures and somehow killing them. Vampires were almost impossible to kill but werewolves were easy because they were too trusting, to human. We found out about your parents and befriended them, such nice monsters they had just been married your mother was a werewolf and your father a vampire. Extraordinary, right? Your mother Karin was a very kind woman but was very clumsy, always apologizing and offering a smile as payment for whatever she had done. Your father Michael was equally as nice as her, always calm and collect taking in everything before he acted never rushing to any conclusions or siding with any one side. The time we had met them your mother was pregnant with twins, you and your sister. We got closer to them and closer until we were sure we could take their lives easily. We weren't too sure about your father however; the night we had decided to attack you were born. They invited us in to meet you it was all too easy to swipe you away from them and offer an exchange!" Charlie paused for moment to laugh at an old memory and it sent chills down my spine, "They offered up their lives for you. So foolish of them! We killed them swiftly and easily, we considered killing you but my wife had a soft spot for children and wondered if we could keep you. You seemed normal enough, nothing but a healthy human baby girl. You had no powers so we decided we would take you home and raise you as our own, the night my wife died was no accident as I had told you, and she died because her body was weak. The truth was that, the night we killed your parents they had another child, it looked completely drained and looked as if it was about to die. Your parents rambled on about how you must have sucked the life out of your own baby sister in order to stay alive. As soon as your parents died my wife picked up the child and cradled it in her arms, even though I warned her she still drew near to it and it bit her. I quickly killed the rotten thing and when we saw nothing had happened we thought nothing of it but the night your mother died the poison affected her so much from that bite that before she turned into a vampire, she begged for death before she turned into the very thing she hated the most. So I killed her!"

I felt my body begin to convulse and I clutched at my heart, it hurt so bad it felt like all the pain from before had traveled to my heart and now decided to attack it. My mind was traveling faster than I ever thought possible as it went over every question that ran through my mind. I stared at my dad in shock unwilling to look away from him for a second. I was some kind of monster? Charlie isn't my dad? He killed my real parents? My parents were straight out of a supernatural book they were the things you only heard and talked about in myths. I had a sister? Who I killed? I killed my sister, how? The shock on my face was evidence and Charlie's smirk brought me back to reality.

"You killed my p-parents?" I asked my voice failing me in the end as I gasped out the last word, Charlie's smirk only grew as he nodded with a sudden feel of great accomplishment. My rage irrupted and my whole body shook, my vision blurred and turned a tint of red as I stared into Charlie's eyes. I tried to control myself but the rage wouldn't subside and it only got worse when Charlie laughed.

"Just like your mother, short tempered when it comes to _'loved one'_," the last words slipped out of his mouth in a hiss.

Up my throat and slipping threw my clenched teeth a deathly growl escaped my mouth, another growl rumbled in my chest and made me jump. From my throat another growl erupted this time more menacing as I tightened my fist together it began to turn white. My nails cut into my skin causing a small drop of blood to slide down my hand.

"And you said s-something about m-my sister," I gasped it was still hard for me to speak.

"Ah yes, the little monster that killed my wife," Charlie face grew dark with anger, "You killed her because you were dying in your mother's womb while she was healthy and growing, you devoured your sister in pure desperation to survive, just like a monster."

My hands flew over my ears and cupped them making it hard to hear anything. My eyes closed as tight as I could force them, the guilt and pain swept over me I couldn't believe I would do such a thing. Even before I was born the urgency to survive was so strong that I would murder my own sister before we had even left our mother. I murdered her? I was brought out of it when I felt something against my cheek I looked up to see my "dad" holding his hand against my cheek.

"That's right you're a murder and a monster just like your sister when she killed my wife," Charlie smiled but it wasn't a kind smile, I could see that he smiled because he was overjoyed at the pain I was feeling.

"She didn't kill her you did!" I yelled, shocking Charlie and his hand raised and came back down hitting me straight across the face. I could taste the blood fall from my lip. But when I didn't budge and just stared at him unblinking. He grabbed his hand and mumbled under his breath something like I forgot how hard they were or something like that.

"Listen to me very carefully _Bella!_" He hissed, "I hunt monster like you before! I will let you go this one time but I swear if I see you again I will not hesitate to take your life." He pointed a finger at me pretending it to be a gun, "And I will definitely enjoy slaughtering you."

I shivered but held my ground staring at him, "I'll be looking forward to it _Charlie!_" This time it was my turn to hiss out his name but instead of a hiss it came out in a sort of low threatening growl. He chuckled but continued to glare at me.

"Until then," He said as he walked out the door, I looked after him and watched the door open and close behind him. I saw his truck lights go on as he sped away. As soon as I was sure he was gone my facade crumbled and I laid back down on the couch. I pulled my knees to my chest and shook not just from the fear of seeing my own "father" threaten my life but because the pain was back. The door flew open and Jacob ran in and rushed to my side in what seemed like a second.

"Bella are you okay?" He said in a quick panic, as he wiped the blood from my lip. I only looked up at him and smiled weakly, Jacob was dripping wet and I only guessed that they had been standing out in the rain waiting to come back in. The cold water dripped from his face as he bent over my shaking body, it felt good to have the cold water hit my face. And in one quick motion I was in his arms again.

"W-Where are you taking m-me?" I questioned in a low whisper, stuttering slightly because of the embarrassment of the two of our bodies being forced together and our different body temperatures combining into one. He only looked down at me in concern and rushed up the stairs that were located near the front door of their house. Once we reached the top of the stairs, he took a quick left turn and rushed into the first bedroom. In two quick strides he was across the room and placing me on the bed.

"This is my room you can rest here until it's over!"

"Until what's over?"

"The transformation," his tone came out in a whisper and he gasped wishing desperately he could have taken it back somehow.

"You mean into a werewolf?" I looked at him searching his eyes for some kind of answer but every time he met my eyes he would look away again and would blush a deep red.

"Yes," he muttered as he continued to look around the room, "I don't understand how this could be happening to you Bells!" He suddenly shouted, shocking me as I stared at him.

"It's okay, Jake," I reassure him as I placed my trembling hand to his cheek, his hand was quickly covering mine as he held it to his face, a blush crept onto my face, in desperation to change the romantic mood in the room I decide to crack a joke, "Besides I had always thought I was a little different maybe being a werewolf was what I was missing."

"Maybe when you become like us that clumsiness you got will disappear," he grinned and I play punched him in the arm.

"Hey! Don't hate," I smiled and shook my head, "I think I could become the most graceful thing on the planet and I would still trip over myself."

Jake laughed and rubbed his arm playfully, pretending it hurt. The rest of that night we talked and when the pain would come back Jake would console me by rubbing my back and distracting me by talking about random thing he and the boys did, and about different things werewolves did like Imprinting.

"Imprinting?" I questioned, "like falling in love at first sight kind of stuff?"

"Yeah pretty much!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "When we see the person who is destined to be our other half the only thing we can think about is that person, we are willing to do anything and everything for that person."

"So your basically obsessive and become a stalker?" I laughed.

"Jeez Bells way to turn something romantic into something totally creepy!" Jake laughed along.

"Sorry," I said and looked at him again as he laughed, "You haven't imprinted yet have you Jake?"

"Hm? No but it felt like it when I met you but Sam said I hadn't imprinted I was just really in love with you," Jake blushed as the last words slipped out of his mouth.

"But you haven't imprinted on me so doesn't that mean that there is someone else that your are destined to be with?" I tilted my head to the side, blushing from the words "love" used by Jake to describe the way he felt about me.

"I don't care, you're the one I love and I would give up anything for you," Jake turned very serious as he looked into my eyes with those deep brown eyes of his. I couldn't help but blush and look away from those longing eyes.

"Thanks," I mumbled not knowing what else to say and Jake simply laughed and patted me on the head, as he walked out of the room to let me rest. 'Imprinting huh?' I thought as Jake left.

**~~~~~The Next Day! =D~~~~~~~**

The birds chirping outside was the first thing that woke me up, it surprised at how loud they were being. It sounded like they were singing right outside my window or more like they were in the room with me. I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed my eyes lazily as I stretched while I lay on the bed still. Everything seemed very clear to me when I opened my eyes. Everything seemed like it was a better color, brighter and stood out more than before. It was like going from basic cable to the HD, it was nothing less than amazing. Stretching again I heard some of my bones crack and smiled, I felt so amazing it was unreal! When Jake had left I only had two more waves of pain sweep over me but after awhile I let the darkness consume me as I drifted fast asleep.

I looked around for the first time at Jake's room. He had many trophies up against the wall from winning track, baseball, and basketball tournaments. His bed was placed on the far end of his room, pushed against the wall that had a window on it and he had a small desk to the right of where the bed was placed on his desk sat pictures of him and his father and friends. In one picture Jacob held up a large fish in one hand and in the other held onto his dad who was holding another fish in his other hand and had his hand around Jakes neck as he bent over so his father could reach him in his wheel chair. Jake had the biggest grin on and his father followed suit with a grin of his own. I smiled to myself, but refused to let the ache I felt in my heart show itself because today was a new day and I felt amazing I wasn't going to let Charlie get me done. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, just enough so I could easily look out the window.

It was strange although I knew it didn't take a lot of physical strength to push yourself up, it seemed so easy I wouldn't have noticed I had even done anything unless I hadn't realized that I was looking out the window. I looked out the window and saw Jared and Paul running around the front yard chasing each other Paul shaking his fist at the laughing Jared. Sam leaned against the side of the house with a beautiful girl by his side. She turned her face to look him in the face and I couldn't help but gasp and the scars that marked her face from her mouth to her ear a giant scar ruined her perfectly sculpted face. Jake rolled himself out from under the rabbit and grinned like an idiot at the two boys that were running around the yard. His perfect face was covered in grease; he wiped off his forehead with his arm only making things worse by smudging the grease across his forehead. He smiled from ear to ear and his white teeth seemed to be the biggest thing that stood out on his face. His dark brown skin holding no flaw but his white teeth that were perfectly set into an amazing smile seemed to stand out like a sore thumb. His jet black hair was cute short but he had it usually styled into a sort of fauxhawk. While Edward was handsome, Jacob was straight up sexy.

I turned away from the spectacle outside or more like I turned away from staring at Jacob to concentrate more on the room I was in. I pushed the covers off of me and stretched one last time, when I took a step to get out of bed I forgot my feet were still tangled in the blanket. So while the rest of my body continued to go in the direction I had already planned going in, my feet remained in bed. I prepared myself to hit the ground but it didn't seem to come. I opened my eyes to see I was still falling but everything was going by so slow I put my hand out to catch me and rolled out of bed. Only to land in a crouch near the door.

"What the?" I looked around, "That was weird."

I was crouching near the door, I relaxed my tensed muscles and stood up straight I glanced from side to side and something caught my eyes and made me gasp in surprise. I turned to my left and saw a beautiful stranger standing before me. Where should I begin on describing her? The thing that stood out the most were her eyes, her left I was a blue color there was no way to explain it, it was the color of the ocean yet light like a diamond or gem it sparkled in the sunlight. Her right eye was a red color like blood or a rose it also glistened when the light hit it. Her face was flawless I searched it looked for some kind of blemish or scar of any kind but I found known. Her skin was a light brown not quite as dark as Jacob but not as light as Alice's pure white skin. Long black wavy hair flowed to her sides, it framed her face perfectly and bangs swept across the right side of her face lazily almost covering that vividly red eye of hers. He body like her face was flawless she had curves in all the right places and she was tall around 5'8. Her legs were skinny yet muscular like her arms. This girl was flawless. I blinked and at the same time she did too. I looked at her in shock and slowly raised my hand to touch my face hers raised with mine and when I felt my skin it sent shivers down my spine. It was so cold it burned. My skin was like granite very soft yet it felt very hard, like if you were to hit me with something it might just break. I gaped at the beautiful girl with my mouth wide open, this was me!

**Jacob's POV: **

I smiled from ear to ear when I felt Bella's eyes firmly placed on me; I blushed slightly and began to pull myself out from the car to a standing position. Out of all the werewolves I was probably the tallest standing at 6'5 I was big for my age. I grinned and looked up at my window; I found it was empty and sighed inwardly; it was so difficult to have to watch Bella go through the transformation last night. This was the last thing I would ever wish on someone. Not that being a werewolf was bad or anything, it was just that Bella was accident prone and I was sure she would find herself getting into some kind of trouble sooner or later. I walked around the side of my baby to see if she would run for me. She wasn't doing to good in her old age she seriously needed a new engine and a new paint job wouldn't be that bad. As I was about to open the door to my car to rev the engine, I heard a scream come from the house in half a second I was at the front door throwing open the door. I dashed up the stairs, 'What could be happening the transformation should be over by now?' I thought to myself, 'Bella you better be okay!' I yelled inwardly as I threw open the door. The first thing I saw was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen flopped down on the ground in front of my mirror. She seemed to be trying to push herself away from it as she gasped in horror. Then her eyes met mine and I couldn't help but gape at her. Her flawless features, her killer body, and her unusually breath taking eyes caught me by surprise and then in a second, everything seemed to disappear it was only me and her. I felt mixed emotions ran through my mind as I wished to be by her side and hold her for an eternity, I felt like I was willing to do anything for this girl even lay down my own life. I wanted to spend every second of my life with her, I wanted to comfort her and to kill anything that ever dare hurt her, and I felt very protective of her. Very cautious and anxious was what I felt when I saw her fear stricken face. I growled instinctively, getting ready to kill anything and anyone that had hurt her. She was mine and no one would touch her. 'Oh crap, Bella' Bella ran through my mind I had only last night told her I loved her and now I just had to go and imprint on some stranger!

"Jake?" Her voice came out like chiming bells, almost like she was singing my name but it sounded oddly familiar.

"Bella?"

Ok here is the second chapter tell me what you think and please please give me some advice on what I could improve on! Thanks soooo much! I'm really excited to see what you guys think of this story! I will update as soon as possible! Don't leave me for any other story while I'm working! Hahaha jk ok bye!


End file.
